An anatomical view of a human stomach S and associated features is shown in FIG. 1A. The esophagus E delivers food from the mouth to the proximal portion of the stomach S. The z-line or gastro-esophageal junction Z is the irregularly-shaped border between the thin tissue of the esophagus and the thicker tissue of the stomach wall. The gastro-esophageal junction region G is the region encompassing the distal portion of the esophagus E, the z-line, and the proximal portion of the stomach S.
Stomach S includes a fundus F at its proximal end and an antrum A at its distal end. Antrum A feeds into the pylorus P which attaches to the duodenum D, the proximal region of the small intestine. Within the pylorus P is a sphincter that prevents backflow of food from the duodenum D into the stomach. The middle region of the small intestine, positioned distally of the duodenum D, is the jejunum J.
Prosthetic devices for use in controlling obesity are shown and described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/940,110, filed Aug. 27, 2001 and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/118,289 filed Apr. 8, 2002, and U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/379,306 filed May 10, 2002. These applications are owned by the assignee of the present application, and the disclosures of these applications are incorporated herein by reference. Certain forms of these devices involve positioning a prosthetic pouch in the proximal stomach as shown in FIG. 1B. The pouch 2 includes a proximal opening 4 and a smaller distal opening 6 and forms a small reservoir that collects masticated food from the esophagus—thereby limiting the amount of food that can be consumed at one time. As the pouch fills with food, it may distend, imparting pressure against the upper stomach and lower esophageal sphincter causing the patient to experience sensations of fullness. The pouch may additionally or alternatively act as a restrictor, limiting the amount of food intake. The pouch is fixed in place using clips, sutures, suitable adhesives or other means 8 at anchor points around the perimeter of the proximal opening 4.
Because of the flexible nature of the tissue of the gastro-esophageal junction region and/or the material forming the pouch, gaps 9 can occur along the perimeter of the pouch in regions between neighboring anchor points. Solving this problem is made more difficult by the flared geometry of the walls of the proximal stomach. Food entering or accumulating in the pouch 2 can ooze from these gaps and pass around the exterior of the pouch directly into the stomach, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the prosthesis. The embodiments described herein optimize the function of the pouch devices by forming a barrier against passage of food through any such gaps and/or by eliminating such gaps.